Life as a Hero
by temafan
Summary: Violet has grown up after Syndromes attack but faces new problems and villains. Kari has always been by Violets side but will Mirage change that?  KariXVioler MirageXViolet. Rating may change on some chapters. Beta by Concolor44
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heres the First Chapter again. Thanks to Concolor44 its mistakes have been fixed.**_

"_**The Incredibles" belong to Disney Pixar. The story and the character 'Destrome' belong to me.**_

_**I quickly got up when I heard the alarm clock's loud beeping. The electric clock's flashing red buttons blinked 7:45. I slapped the SNOOZE/OFF button twice, making sure it didn't go off again. Pulling my body against the bed frame I looked around my room and sighed. Today was my first day as a junior. Removing the blue blanket from my body I went to the edge of the bed and headed off to the shower.**_

_**The warm water felt nice against my aching head. The night before I had to stop three bank robberies at the same time; lucky for me I was able to use my powers to get around without being noticed.**_

_**"Violet, school starts in twenty minutes," I heard my mom saying from the kitchen.**_

_**After another five minutes I got out of the shower and dressed myself.**_

_**I put on a light white shirt with blue jeans. I know it's not the modern 'fashion' like tight jeans that showed my behind or shirts that said something retarded (sorry about using that word if it offended you) like 'slut' or 'party girl'. I took a seat next to JJ who was eating his oatmeal. My mom turned around and looked at me.**_

_**"Honey, are you going to wear that for the first day of school?" She was holding two plates in her hands, one with toast, eggs, and bacon (for Dash), and one with toast, eggs, and pancakes (for me). I thanked her as she turned around. **_

_**"What's wrong with my clothes?" I picked up the fork and butter knife from the sides of the plate and started cutting the pancakes. **_

_**"Nothing, it's just … boys don't really like girls with the 'librarian' look". Her comment made me stop cutting my food. She had been trying to get me a boyfriend after my old one moved. **_

_**"Mom," I looked at her, "if I boy likes me, he will ask me out even if I am not wearing the latest 'designer' bag." I grabbed the container with syrup from the middle of the table and showered my pancakes with the golden liquid.**_

_**"I know," she said before she sat in front of me. "Why do you have your hair down?"**_

_**"I don't know." I had grown tired of my look so I was trying something new, or something old. "I wanted to try to see if I could pull it off again." I smiled at her before I stuffed my mouth with sticky pancakes.**_

_**"Well, you still look good." She leaned toward me and moved the strands of hair from my face. "Just make sure people can see your face or they'll think you're 'emo' again." She sat down again and started cutting her own pancakes. Before she could take a bite, the stack of already cut pancakes with syrup disappeared. "DASH!"**_

_**I quickly placed a force field on the windows and doors of my home so my little brother couldn't escape my mom's wrath. The sound of Dash trying to break his way through the barrier made me smile a little. He **_was the reason why I hadn't had a good night's rest the night before the first day of school. My mom gave the look of 'thank you' and 'don't do this again'. She lifted her left hand and the limb started stretching past the kitchen door. When her arm started contracting, Dash's pleas started to get louder.

"Please mom!" he begged, "Jenny's waiting for me!"

Mom set him next to her and gave him a glare. "Dash! First you don't let Violet sleep, second you let some robbers escape, which Violet had to catch, and now you are trying to ruin our breakfast? Do you want to be grounded the first month of school?"

Dash pouted and looked down. "No."

"Good." She lifted him with her arm and placed him in the chair next to me without standing up.

He looked at me. "Thanks a lot, Vi," he whispered. 

"What was that, Dash?"

"Nothing, mom! I don't get why Vi gets to use her powers at home and I can't." He started cutting his own stacks of pancakes.

"Do you have all AP classes this year?" Mom smiled at me.

"No … but I am on the football team!"

"As the football," I teased. 

"Vi!" My mom said my name.

"Sorry!"

"Good, now say 'sorry', Dash."

"Sorry."

After a few minutes of eating I heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Vi's girlfriend is here!"

"DASH!"

"Sorry, Mom!"

I didn't pay attention. I kissed my mom on the cheek and stuck my tongue out at Dash before I left the house. There was Kari sitting in a simple car waiting for me. She looked around and saw me, and gave me a large smile as she waved. I put my backpack on the back seat and took the passenger's seat.

"Hey, Vi! Are you ready for the first day of being a junior?" she said with her cheery voice.

Everyone was always saying 'are you ready for the first day of being a junior?' the month before school. I couldn't wait to see my friends that traveled outside of the city but other than that there wasn't anything really special about today.

I nodded as we backed up and headed to school.

"Did you get a good night's sleep? I read this article about how…"

Kari was rambling about something random again. I tuned her out but I would nod and smile every so often. For some reason I kept staring at her lips, the way they curled in or out, how white her teeth were after her braces were taken off. Suddenly I found my mind wandering.

"S_o did you hear about…" she was still rambling. I put my finger on her lips but she kept talking. I cupped her cheeks and leaned in. She asked me what I was doing but I ignored her. My lips touched her warm soft ones. She kept talking but fell silent after a few seconds. I closed my eyes and felt like I was in heaven. I placed my hands on her knees and made her recline in her seat._

Suddenly the sound of a car horn broke my daydream. I opened my eyes and saw Kari was gripping the stirring wheel with both her hands.

"Gee! How can people be so aggressive … Oh! I read this study about road rage …"

I sighed. It was just a day dream. I looked at her lips moving again and smiled. Kari looked at me a few times to make sure I was awake.

After five minutes Kari parked her car in the student zone. "Ok, Vi!" She opened my door and smiled. "I can't wait to learn!"

"Yeah … me, too," I said with a low voice. I grabbed my backpack from the back seat and headed to get this year's class schedule.

Kari got hers first and waited in line with me.

"Violet Parr." I said my name, and the guy behind the table started searching for my schedule.

He handed me the schedule. Kari asked to see mine so I handed her the piece of paper.

She gasped, "Vi! We have the same classes!" She hugged me. I smiled knowing my best friend was going to have the same classes with me.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period, and everyone (those who had their schedules) headed to class.

~~~AP Chemistry~~~

"For the first couple of weeks you will choose your own seats but if you prove to me that you can't learn, I will move you," said the teacher, a fairly young man.

Kari and I chose the seats in the middle, so we could talk and listen to the lecture at the same time.

After everyone was seated, the teacher started the lecture.

"Who can tell us what osmosis is?" asked the teacher. No one but Kari raised a hand. "Yes, Miss McKeen?"

"Osmosis is when the cells …" she nearly gave a whole speech of how cells and water worked; the teacher was impressed. During her explanation I put my elbow on the table and rested my head on my palm. Again I started daydreaming about doing things to Kari.

"Miss Parr … can you tell us what ATP is?"

I snapped out of my day dreams and gave a short explanation. The teacher turned around and started writing down notes. I leaned towards Kari.

"That was amazing!" I said with a low and soft voice. She wrote the notes down and smiled. "Thanks, Vi."

Kari was always different during school. She would be quiet during a lecture but would ramble about anything out of class.

"You should write these notes down," she said under her breath. I did what she said since she was clearly smarter than everyone else in the room. I didn't know if she was smarter than the teacher but I was sure they were at about the same level.

~~~Lunch~~~

The AP Chem, English, History, and Trigonometry flew by since I got to sit next to Kari, and now we were waiting in the lunch lines.

I was standing in the middle of the lunch line while Kari stood out of the line waiting for me. "You know, Kari, you don't have to wait for me," I said before the line moved. 

"I know, but you're the only one that ever listens to me."

I felt kind of guilty. She never knew I would always be daydreaming of doing things to her (mostly kissing) whenever she would start talking.

After getting lunch, a turkey sandwich, we headed to our usual lunch spot.

It was a behind a building, the Language building to be exact, where a few other girls and boys were sitting. They all waved at Kari and me. "Heya, Kari, Vi," said Emily. Emily has dark brown hair, freckles, blue eyes, and a more mature body than Kari. For some reason I wasn't attracted to Emily – or _any_ girl other than Kari – and that's how I knew Kari was very special to me. Her boy friend was Andrew, who was sitting next to her. I didn't really like him since he was _**always**_ hanging around with Emily. He's not a bad guy but he seemed fake to me. Then there was Kassy. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and a body type like Emily.

After talking about how summer break was spent and the places they'd traveled, it felt like old times.

"Sooo, Kari … Did you get a boyfriend this summer?" asked Kassy. That question made me jealous. I didn't want Kari to get a boyfriend and spend her time with him.

"No." Kari looked down. "But I don't really want one until I finish college." I sighed in my mind.

I took the last bite of my sandwich a few second before the bell rang.

"Let's go to Art class." said Kari. I nodded and we went to the Art building, a smaller building compared to the others. We entered the room and saw pottery wheels with stools in front of them, sculpting tools, and papers on the stools. I took my seat and Kari took the one next to me.

The door opened and a man of medium size entered. "Hello, Juniors, and welcome to Art class. As you can see, our first project will be a cup, the basic starter item for Arts and Crafts, but as the year continues the projects will become more and more complex. On your seats you'll find a couple of papers; I need you and your parents to sign them so you can use tools."

After everyone was set loose to make cup designs, Kari and I started talking.

"Kari, I'm bored and tired," I said as I drew a cup design.

"Did you know …" Kari started to ramble again.

I was hypnotized by the way her lips started moving, only this time I forced myself not to day dream.

"And that's how people are attracted to the same sex."

That statement broke my gaze. "What was that?" I was unsure of what my friend had said.

"Boredom," she simply said before she got up. "Come on, Spanish starts in three minutes."

"Wait, what? The bell rang already?"

"Yeah, two minutes ago." She placed her hand on my shoulder. I felt my knees start to get weak and thought that was odd.

"Does widdle Vi need some help?" said Kari with her baby voice. My face turned red. "N-no."

"Okay, then, let's go! I don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"Okay, okay." I quickly packed my bag and headed to the language building.

Like all the other classes, Kari and I got to sit together.

I crossed my arms and placed them on the desk in front of me and placed my chin on my forearm. "You shouldn't slouch, Vi."

I was too tired to listen to her. I looked at the student in front of me and felt my eyelids started to become heavy. The different colors of shirts, sweaters, and hair colors slowly mixed into a fuzzy picture that irritated my brain. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp stinging sensation. I was really tired. I had only gotten four hours of sleep the night before. Slowly sounds started to fade and I fell asleep.

The sound of the bell woke me, the loud ringing causing me to look up.

"You awake, Vi?" asked Kari, who was in front of me.

"Wha- what time is it?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to see where I was. My vision is a little blurry because my eyes had been pressed against my forearm.

"Time to go home. I think you need to sleep more." Kari grabbed my hand and pulled me up so I could stand. She smiled and ripped a page from her new notebook. It was today's notes. "Here, I made two copies, one for me and one for you."

My mind was still a bit hazy but I managed to take the sheet and place it in my backpack.

"… Thanks."

Kari grabbed my hand and pulled me to her car. She opened the door and let me in on the passenger's side and closed it after she put the seat belt on me. She quickly made her way to the driver's side and turned on the car. "You can go to sleep if you want to. I'll wake you up when we get there," she said to me. I barely had enough energy to nod before I fell asleep. A few minutes into the car ride my head must have slipped from the car seat to Kari's shoulder. It didn't wake me, but it felt nice to have her there….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: second chapter.

Corrected by Concolor44.

My head was still leaning against Kari's warm body. It was so comfortable.

"… Vi … Wake up Vi …" I heard Kari say with her soft voice, something she uses when she wakes Jack Jack up from a nap. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the white garage door. The white color, amplified by the sun's rays, caused me to quickly close my eyes before I got another splitting headache. I felt Kari's body hovering over mine. With a 'click' she unbuckled my safety belt.

"Vi … you awake?" Kari's soft voice said again. Putting my hands in front of my face, so I wouldn't see the bright garage door again, I opened my eyes and saw how close Kari's face was to mine. As before, I wanted to cup her cheeks and give her a kiss, but I restrained myself. She leaned over my shoulder and grabbed my backpack from the back seat. She carefully pulled the backpack over my head and put one of the straps around her shoulder. "Let's go inside and study the Spanish notes you missed today." Kari smiled, showing her white teeth.

"Yeah …" I opened the car door, got out, and closed the door. I used too much force and the door slammed shut, the sound causing me to cover my ears and grind my teeth. Kari must have seen my reactions because she placed her arm around my neck and led me inside my home.

"DASH!" I heard my mom yell. Suddenly the smoke alarm went off; that, coupled with the sound of breaking glass and Jack Jack's laughing caused me to drop to my knees in pain.

I looked up and saw Kari was looking worried. She grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs to my room. Kari opened the room and let me in first, then carefully closed it.

"Wow … they sure are active. You know I read this study …"

"Kari … can you be quiet?" I dragged my heavy body to my waiting bed, something that looked like heaven. Kari didn't say anything; instead she sat on my computer chair and booted the PC. I dug my face into the soft material and fell asleep.

~~~A few hours later~~~

"Violet … Wake up." I heard my mother say. Opening my eyes, I see my bedroom had an orange glow coming from the window. I look at my digital clock and see it is 6:00pm.

"Violet, Kari left and there was a robbery in the east side of the city." I look at my mom and see she is wearing her red tights with the large 'I' on her chest. "Can you go with Dash and catch the thieves?"

I shook my head. "Sorry mom … I don't feel so well."

She placed her cool gloved hand on my forehead and frowned. "You have a fever. Rest and drink some fluids." She carefully got out of my room and gently closed the door. I heard the family car start and slowly drive away. I sighed and got out of my bed, but immediately fell to the floor, the sudden movement causing me to become light headed and collapse. Slowly getting up, I got the phone from its charger on my nightstand (that I then used for support) and speed dialed Kari.

The phone rang about three times until Kari picked up.

"Heya, Vi, you fell asleep so I left." I heard her say with her cheery attitude.

"Yeah … I'm sick so I might not go to class tomorrow."

"Really! I knew you were tired but …"

"I know …" I interrupted Kari, "anyways, if it isn't too much trouble, can you let me copy the notes tomorrow?"

She paused for a few seconds, "Yeah sure, get well …" I could hear she was really worried.

"Ok, bye …"

"Bye …"

I placed the phone back in its charging station. As it did before, my tired body gave up on me and I fell on the floor and fell asleep again.

I woke up a few hours later. Today really wasn't my day. The smell of carpet and sleep covered my body, something that irritated me.

Making my way to the shower, I noticed Kari left her book on my computer chair. I picked it up and saw it was her Trigonometry book, sighed and placed it back on the desk. I had to return her book because I didn't want her to miss her homework assignments because of me. But first I needed a shower to remove the smell of sleep from my body.

~~~15 minutes later~~~

I got out of the steaming shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I opened the warm door and went into my bedroom.

I put on some loose fitting blue jeans, a plain white tee, and white socks. I grabbed the book and went down stairs. All the lights were off; the family was still out fighting their daily dose of villains. Opening the closet door near the door I grabbed a gray sweater and black Van shoes and put them on. Placing the book on the ground, I started tying my shoe laces, wondering all the while why the family was still gone, since they usually come back home a couple of hours after they get called to action. A quick glance at the clock in the living room tells me it's 9:00pm. I grabbed the book and went out the door.

Locking the door with the key I turned around and saw all the street lights are on, the sky had a few clouds blocking the moon and stars, and there were no cars on the streets. It was nice living in the suburbs, something I had taken for granted when I was in my 'emo' phase.

The fresh air felt nice against my warm forehead (I was, after all, still sick). Crossing the empty street, I saw the city in the horizon. The sky scrapers' office lights looked like little fireflies in suspended animation. I knew it was not that calm in the city; almost every night you would hear stories of supers rescuing everyone and everything.

Walking down the street I saw most of the houses had their lights off. It was the first school night so I understood why everyone was going to sleep early … early to me anyways. I already got some rest so I didn't feel tired or sleepy … just sick. A nice cold breeze blew through the empty streets. I was still warm from the fever so anything cool felt wonderful.

I got to Kari's house a few minutes after I left mine. It was just a block away so it wasn't that far a walk. It was a typical suburban home. Two stories, lawn, yard, white garage door, egg white paint, and two cars in the driveway. The lights were on; Kari must be studying (or freaking out about her lost book).

Walking to the doorstep I knelt down and lifted up the 'Welcome' Mat and got the key lying underneath. After years of being Kari's best friend her parents trusted me enough to give me a key to their home. I've never really used it but I thought it was sweet. Jamming the key into the key hole I noticed a glow coming from the city. The strange glow made me wonder if my family was ok. Before I could turn the knob the door opened, and there stood Kari, looking at me with a smile. She had on striped pajamas, her hair up in a pony tail, and a retainer.

"Hey, Vi!" Kari paused and removed her retainer. "Sorry, I still need to wear my retainer. Anyways … isn't it a little late to be wandering the streets?" Kari grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside her home. When I stepped into the light, Kari started to examine my face. "You're pale and sweating … You really _are_ sick, aren't you?" Kari turned around and walked into the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks … I came here to return your trigonometry book you left in my room." I said as I walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was just like mine. Every house in the neighborhood seemed to be made from the same blue prints.

Placing the book on the table, I took a seat. "Do you mind if I turn on the news?"

Kari placed the kettle on the stove, and answered, "Sure."

Grabbing the remote from the table I turned on the TV in the living room, which was visible from my seat.

It was an urgent news report. There wasn't a reporter in the scene, but live footage of a fight. The camera was mounted in a helicopter because it was an overview if a large fight between the Incredibles and a super villain I hadn't seen before. A search light was following the fight.

"I don't know what to say… This new villain, Destrome, has the Incredibles in a tough spot," said the TV.

Turning the volume up, I got up and started walking to the living room.

Mr. Incredible grabbed a large chunk of concrete, from the edge of a large hole in the middle of the street, and threw it at the new villain. The camera zoomed towards Destrome. He didn't have a costume but he had on a common 'super' mask that covered his face. "Let me go! There is something else going on!" yelled the man. Mr. Incredible ignored the man and threw the chunk. The chunk stopped in midair, Destrome had both his hands in front of him. The villain moved his hands down and the projectile slowly moved to the ground.

"You haven't seen the news, have you?" asked Kari as she brought a cup of tea. She placed the tea on the coffee table and sat next to me. "He just showed up after The Incredibles defeated a villain named 'Syndrome'."

"Syndrome!" I yelled. _"I thought we defeated him!"_

"Yeah, I think I've seen him before. Before all the supers returned."

"_This is bad! This is bad!"_I thought to myself.

"Vi, you shouldn't chew your nails." Kari smiled. Looking down I noticed my fingers were in my mouth. Syndrome's return was making me really nervous. I quickly put my hands in my pockets. "I know … I'm scared too; not even the Incredibles can defeat the new guy," Kari said with a sad tone.

"What!"

"Yeah. Dash, Mr., and Mrs. Incredible have been trying to stop this 'Destrome' guy for thirty minutes." Kari looked at the TV. "I haven't seen Dash's sister."

"Where are Dash and Mrs. Incredible?" I asked. I didn't see them in the screen.

"They're hiding, and are probably going to try a sneak attack."

Suddenly everyone in the TV screen cheered when Destrome fell down. Mr. Incredible started running back towards two light post that were separated by the street, calling out, "Hold him down!"

Dash appeared in front of Destrome and started punching him in the face. The search light shifted to Mr. Incredible. His wife stretched her body so her feet were holding to a light post while her hands were holding on to the other light post. The super started pulling himself and his wife's abdomen back, creating a slingshot.

"Oh! He's going to do it!" Kari cheered.

"Do what?" I was always separated from my family when we were fighting villains so I rarely got to see them in action.

"He's using Mrs. Incredible as a slingshot to launch himself."

Then the super streaked toward his target. "Dash, move!" ordered the father as he got closer. With lighting speed, Dash disappeared and reappeared next to his contracting mother.

The super pulled his left fist back as Destrome stood up. "You never listen do you?" said the villain while he rubbed his head. Everything seemed to stop as Mr. Incredible was a few inches away from Destrome, when his fist made contact with the villain's face. The dirt and gravel around the two men moved away from them. The impact was so great it caused the windows to shatter and the cars alarms to go off. Destrome's body flew and crashed into a building. Cops came out of nowhere, grabbed him, and shoved him into a police cruiser.

Kari picked up the cup of tea meant for me and looked at the greenish water (must be an herbal tea). "Have you ever wanted to have super powers?" Kari asked. I didn't know how to answer. It was a full-time job that made me miss school, a problem I had last year, frequently having to stay up late and wake up early. But it always brought me joy when people would thank me for saving their lives. "I think it depends on who you are …" I said with a low voice.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean … look at them. They're always getting beat up, staying up late, and sometimes people can be so ungrateful." I turn off the TV.

"Ohh … well … drink your tea, Vi. It's almost 10pm." Kari handed me the smooth, white cup and smiled.

"Thanks …" I raised the cup to my mouth and took a sip.


End file.
